


Love grows

by scarletchidori



Series: Royai Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, brief appearance of winry and edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Roy and Riza enjoys a little moment of peace months after the Promised Day.





	Love grows

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of the Royai Week (Picture Prompt).
> 
> I really didn't know what to write but I tried anyway, I hope you will like it. I checked multiple times my work but if you find some mistakes, please let me know.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you”_

_(Can’t help falling in love - Elvis Presley)_

 

  
*

  
  
  
  
“Thank you for coming”, Winry says with a smile.

 

“Oh, it's not a problem”, Roy says with a smile “After working so much, a little vacation is what we needed”.

 

“You should go to the beach, you know? It’s really beautiful in this period of the year”.

 

“Where can we put this?”

  
“Oh don’t worry about that,'' she says pointing our bags “Ed and I will take care of this, you both go”

  
“No, Winry, we don’t want to be-”, Roy begins to say before Edward interrupts him.

 

“She’s trying to be nice, Colonel”, he snaps “Be kind and do as she says”.

 

“All right, Fullmetal”

  
“Sure, now go”.

 

We walk in silence, heading towards the beach, a part of me would like to take his hand, but obviously the most rational part of me tells me that it is better not to do risky actions, especially now that every day we are closer to our goals. But despite everything is easy to forget our barriers when we are here,  far away from Central City and our duties. Our barriers. It’s getting harder to hide my feelings for him. The Promised Day was a turning point for us; that day I admitted that I would have killed myself if I was forced to kill him, and he confessed to me (even though I already knew) that he couldn’t afford to lose me.

 

“Riza?”

 

“Yeah?”, I gasp.

 

“Take my hand, please”

 

“We… I don’t want to risk it”  


“Winry gave us a possibility to be alone for a while,'' he says “Let’s take it without hesitation”  


“But-”  


“Nobody knows that we’re here”

 

“Okay… I guess it’s okay just this once”.

 

I take his hand, warm as always, and I feel complete. When we arrive at the beach we are immersed in total solitude, the only noise is that of the waves. I squeeze his hand while watching the sea that always gave me a sensation of calm.

 

“I love you, Roy”.

 

“I know”, he says “I love you too”.

 

“I-I can’t pretend anymore. After that day, where you almost died, I feel like I can’t pretend anymore. But we can’t have what we want, not until we reached our goals, not until that law is on us”.

 

“You can take my whole life, for all I care”, he says “We just need to be careful, that’s all”

 

“We’ve always been careful, but still the Homunculus used me against you because they knew about us”

 

“But now the Homunculus are gone, and we don’t need to hide anymore. That day you almost died in front of me, and it crushed me to know that I couldn’t save you… but then Mei helped us, she gave us another possibility. Let’s not waste it”.

 

“I guess… you’re right but what if-”, I say looking away for a moment

 

“No”, he interrupts me placing a hand on my cheek “We don’t need more ‘what ifs’ in our lives, we just need to live this moment. Today Winry gave us that possibility, let’s not waste it with fears… please”.

 

I look into his eyes nodding my agreement. When he kisses me I feel tears rolling down my face. He walks away from me wiping away my tears with his thumb.

 

“We can do this, Riza”, he whispers “I know we can do this. I’ll always love you and nothing is gonna change that”.

 

“I know”, I say “And I love you too”.

 

He hugs me tightly, whispering how much he loves me in my ear, his arms are a shield against what we have experience in this last period.

  
I am aware that once we return home we will be forced to hide our feelings, to pretend not to be in love with each other, but for once is enough. Because one small moment of peace with him is better than not having one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank each one of you. Those who wrote a comment, left a kudos or simply read one of my one-shot (or all of them). Thank you very much!!!!


End file.
